Our First Time
by l-a-c-18
Summary: Haley and Nathan's first time together on their wedding night. one shot


Our First Time

Nathan and his new wife stood outside his apartment. He slowly inserted the key and unlocked the door. He twisted the knob, but only pushed it opened slightly, he didn't want Haley to see inside just yet. His hand left the knob and he quickly placed an arm on Haley's back and another on the back of her thighs and lifted her up.

Haley let out a giggle."Nathan. What are you doing? Put me down, you'll hurt yourself."

"I'll put you down once we're inside. You're my new wife,I have to carry you over the threshold. It's tradition."

Haley smiled at him. He was too cute for words. She knew this was tradition, but she had forgotten all about it, but leave it to him to remember every little detail.

"Close your eyes."said Nathan.

"What?"

"Close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise."

Haley quickly closed her eyes, wanting desperately to know what he had done.

Nathan took a step forward and used his foot to kick open the door. Once inside he repeated the action and used his foot to kick the door closed. He stood in the doorway holding Haley in his arms."We're in, you can open them."

Haley took a deep breath before she opened her eyes. She couldn't help but take in the scent of roses. The smell was strong and she knew he had to have done something big. Haley slowly opened her eyes and took in the sight before her.

The room was filled with lit candles and there were roses everywhere. Where there weren't roses, there were rose pedals. The apartment looked amazing as the light danced across the room.

"Oh my god, Nathan. This is amazing. I can't believe you did all of this."Haley closed her eyes as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Nathan looked at her with concern."Baby don't cry."

Haley shook her head."I can't help it. This place is so amazing and I love you so much."

"Well that's good because I love you too. I wouldn't do this for just anyone. Your it for me Haley and I wanted to show you just how much you mean to me."

"I know how you feel. Your it for me too Nathan. I have never felt this way about another person before and I want to show you how much you mean to me too. I want to give you something I have never given anyone else, something I will never be able to give to someone else, nor do I want to."

"We got married tonight Haley, you've given me enough. We don't have to do anything else tonight. That's not why I married you."

Haley smiled at him."I know that Nathan and that's what makes me love you even more, if that's even possible. I want to do this Nathan. I want to give myself to my husband tonight."Haley pulled his head down and placed her lips on his in a searing kiss."Take me to the bedroom."she whispered as she broke the kiss.

Nathan's eyes darkened at her request. He wanted nothing more then to do that and throw her on the bed and devourer her, but he couldn't. This was going to be her first time and he wanted her to be sure. He didn't want her to feel pressured in any way to do this."Are you sure about this Haley? We can wait. There's no hurry."

"I don't want to wait. I want to make love to you Nathan. I want to feel you inside me."

Nathan's breath caught in his throat. He had never heard her talk like that and it was turning him on."So your sure?"

"Yes, now stop asking. I love you and I know what I want and it's you."

Nathan nodded and he slowly made his way to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He set Haley down on the bed and he walked to the edge and he looked at her, taking in her beauty.

Haley lied there for a few minutes and let him look at her before she crawled to where he was. She positioned herself on her knees and pulled herself up in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him forcefully. He loved the feel of her next to him. Nathan's hand traced up her back until he found the zipper of her dress. He slowly pulled it down. When the zipper met it's beginning, he moved his hand up her back and onto her shoulder. He slipped his fingers under the strap and pulled the dress from her body. It pooled at her knees. Nathan stared before him, taking in all the beauty he saw. Haley stood in front of him in a silky white bra. She looked like an angel.

Haley trailed her hand up Nathan's chest and then up to his neck. She loosened his tie and pulled it from him. She then worked on removing his shirt. She slowly unbuttoned button after button, kissing every bare inch as it was exposed. Once she finished his shirt was discarded.

Nathan pulled away from Haley slightly to look at her once more. He placed a finger below her belly button and slowly inched it up her stomach and stopped at the middle of her strapless bra. Nathan used both of his hands to undo the front clasp and the bra fell to the bed. Again Nathan stared at her. It was like her body was a drug and he was now addicted."You are so beautiful."

Haley smiled up at him and placed her hands on his belt buckle. She quickly undid the belt and the button and Nathan's pants fell to the floor. He stepped out of them as he kissed Haley more heavily. Nathan shivered as he felt Haley's breasts crash into his chest and almost exploded from that alone. He had never been this close to her without the restriction of clothes and it was getting to him. He only hoped he would be able to hold out.

Haley didn't know what was going on, but she had this sudden urger to be closer to Nathan. They were already touching, but for her that wasn't enough. She pulled him to her forcefully and she fell back onto the bed bringing him down with her. Haley felt something hard poking her stomach and had to look down to see what it was. She was surprised to see Nathan jutting out of his boxers. She of course knew that was supposed to happen, but she didn't know she could cause that to happen by just kissing him. This made her feel more womanly and gave her more confidence. She placed a hand into his boxers and over his hard manhood. She gripped it and slowly began to stroke it. She heard Nathan's breath hitch and she continued.

Nathan closed his eyes and let her touch him. Not being able to take anymore he removed her hand.

Haley looked down at him."What? Did I do something wrong?"

Nathan shook his head."No, that was great, but if you did it any longer I would have exploded and we haven't even started yet."

Haley smiled at him."Well then I guess we should."she pulled his boxers down his legs and watched as he kicked them off.

Nathan slowly sat up and removed the dress from Haley's waist. He next couldn't wait to remove her silky white panties. Nathan stared down at his now naked wife, even nude she looked like an angel.

Haley lied there and watched her husbands eyes glaze over with passion as he looked at her. She knew she was lying before him naked and a part of her felt like she should feel self conscious, but she didn't. She had never felt more confident and comfortable. She raised a hand and motioned Nathan to come to her.

Nathan didn't dare hesitate, he lied down half on the bed and half on her. He leaned down and kissed her. His hands absentmindedly began to caress her breasts, finding her nipples, he pinched then to their peaks. His hand slowly began to inch down and he found himself playing with the curls between her legs."Spread you legs."he commanded softly. Without hesitating Haley spread her legs. Nathan caressed her outer lips for a while before using his pointer finger to spread her lips. She was wet. He knew she would be. He ran his finger up and down her slit, teasing her already pulsating flesh before stopping at her opening. He looked at her as he slid one finger in her.

Haley closed her eyes and took in the feel. It felt great.

Nathan removed his finger and quickly added another making it two as he entered her. He continued to move in and out of her with both fingers as his thumb caressed her already sensitive bud. Soon he found Haley rocking her hips to meet his movements.

Nathan was enjoying watching Haley's face change as she enjoyed the pleasure his fingers brought to her when her eyes shot open."What is it? Is something wrong?"asked Nathan as he withdrew from her.

"Nothing is wrong. That felt great. I just want to feel you inside me. I'm ready Nathan. I need you. Please don't make me wait any longer."pleaded Haley.

Nathan didn't need anymore pleading. He steadied himself over her, holding himself up by his elbows."This is gonna hurt a little bit. If it's too much for you let me know. We can stop at any time. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this."

"I know Nathan. I know this might hurt, but I also know I love you and it will only get better."

Nathan smiled down at her and leaned in and kissed her. He placed his hand on himself and slowly guided himself to her. He placed his tip at her opening and gave a little push.

He slowly entered her and stopped as she gripped his shoulders tight and she took a deep breath and held it. Nathan waited for her to relax and exhale before he continued to enter her. He was soon met with a little resistance. He slowly pushed through and slid the rest of the way in. He stilled his movements, waiting for her to adjust to him being inside her. Nathan looked down and saw a tear slide down Haley's cheek."Are you okay? Do you want to stop?"

Haley shook her head."No,I'm okay now. It hurt for a minute, but I'm okay now."she said, but still felt he was hesitant."I'm fine Nathan. I want to do this."

He nodded and slowly withdrew from her. He then again pushed into her slowly wanting her to get the feel of him. He continued his slow movements until he felt her grip his lower back and push him into herself a little more forcefully. He took that as his cue to speed up. He began to slide in and out of her finding a comfortable rhythm. When he was fully in her he ground himself against her wanting to give her release.

Nathan soon heard Haley's breath become ragged and she grabbed onto his shoulders and squeezed. He knew she was near her climax. He thrust into her once more and again ground himself against her and she let out a soft moan as she closed her eyes. Her orgasm was here.

Nathan felt the walls around him tighten as she clenched herself and soon the feeling was too much for him. He too found himself at his climax. He released himself inside her.

They both stayed in the same position riding out their orgasm panting and trying to catch their breath.

Haley found she was the first to speak."Oh my god! That was amazing. You are amazing. I never though it would feel that great."

"No baby, you're the one that is amazing."

Haley looked up at him and rolled her eyes."This was my first time, no way was I amazing."

"Hey, this was my first time too. So I guess we're both about the same. I have never made love to another woman before and I never will again. You are it for me Haley."he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips."I love you Mrs. Scott."

Haley smiled at his words."I love you too Mr. Scott."

The End

Okay so there it is. I don't really know how I feel about this. I have never written a Naley story before but this was done as a challenge. Please let me know what you think. Read and review.


End file.
